


Glory

by Plutonian



Series: Angel of the Morning [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby, Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutonian/pseuds/Plutonian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'Angel in the Morning'.<br/>Dean and Castiel cope with a new addition to their messed-up family, the struggles of beginning a relationship while looking after a child 24/7, and the possibility of a normal life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glory

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this will kind of make sense if you don't read the prequel, but I recommend it.

“We should decide on a name,” Castiel suggested, as they sat in Dean and Sam’s motel room. “I actually quite like Humpty Dumpty,” Dean joked, and Castiel shook his head, disagreeing with Dean’s choice, “I don’t like that name.” Dean grinned, remembering Castiel’s gullibility, and the fact that he didn’t have as much a sense of humour as most humans. Perhaps that was something that made Dean loved him just a little bit more. He stared, adoringly, and finally answered, “It was a joke, Cas.” Castiel began to laugh, awkwardly, and Dean sighed, as their son fell asleep in his arms. “What were you thinking of as a name?” Castiel looked down, deep in thought, and then proposed, “Perhaps Ooniemme? He was a great friend of mine.” Dean gawked, “Are you serious?”  
“Of course not. Ooniemme was always too grateful. I was making a joke,” Castiel said, as if it was obvious. He paused, and then informed Dean, “It is traditional to name children after dead relatives. For example, you and Sam were named after your dead grandparents.” He gazed at their son, who was sleeping peacefully, and sat on the side of the bed, watching over him.  
“Bobby,” Dean said, immediately, “He should be called Bobby.” Castiel smiled, and nodded, “I agreed. Bobby is a suitable name for our son.”  
“There we go then. Our son, Bobby Winchester,” Dean grinned, and walked over to Castiel. He sat down next to him, and cupped his cheek into his palms. He pressed their lips together, and kissed him, gently. Castiel broke apart, hurriedly, looking sheepish. “What’s up?” Dean asked. Castiel shook his head, rubbing his palms together, “Sorry. I was unaware that we were at this point in our relationship.”  
“Listen, if we’re going too fast, I can slow down-” Dean said, but Castiel cut him off, “No, Dean. We’re not going too fast. I was just shocked. I’ve been waiting for this moment for a long time. I’m just glad that it’s finally here,” he smiled, distantly. Dean puts his arm around Castiel’s waist, and asked, “So the kissing is good?” as he pressed their lips together. Castiel smiled through the kiss, “Yes, the kissing is good.” They stopped, instantly, when Bobby began to cry. Dean rocked him, slowly. “He is hungry,” Castiel told him, “I shall bring his necessities,” and disappeared. Dean gazed at his son, as Bobby stopped crying, and smiled, “Look’s like you’re human side is the eating and sleeping one. I wonder if you’ll sprout big-ass angel wings. I’ve always liked your daddy’s.” He thought suddenly, what would Bobby call them? Who’d be daddy? Who’d be Papa? He held Bobby in a tight hug, as Castiel reappeared with several bags. He put them onto the other motel bed, and opened one up, hurriedly. He pulled out an empty milk bottle, and touched it, lightly, so that it became full again. Dean walked over to him, carrying their son, and gave Bobby to him. Bobby whimpered, as Castiel put the milk bottle into his mouth, and then began to attempt to grab it with his tiny hands. Dean laughed, and then jumped when there was a small knock at the motel door. “You’re not having sex, are you?” Sam asked, and Dean realised he’d forgotten his brother had existed for a few minutes. He yelled out, “No!” and Sam entered the room, halting when he saw that Castiel was holding a baby. He asked, “Shape shifter baby?” and Dean stared, confused, and Sam gestured at Bobby, to which Dean replied, “Oh. That’s... that’s our son.”  
“What?” Sam spluttered, “You’ve got a baby?”  
“He’s called Bobby,” Castiel grinned, taking his son over to Sam, “Dean thought of the name.” He took the bottle out of Bobby’s mouth, and Bobby attempted to grab it, as Castiel put it back in one of the bags. He gave Bobby to Sam, who stared adoringly at his nephew. “Can angels get pregnant?” Sam asked, curiously. Castiel laughed, “That would be ridiculous. Bobby hatched from an egg.” Sam’s eyes widened, and he laughed, “Dean, you’re son’s a bird.” Dean stared at him, his expression one that Sam knew well, as if was used whenever Sam said something about the Impala. It read, in the traditional Sam-Dean facial expressions language: _you fucking say that again and I will end you_. Sam smirked, and looked down at his nephew. “Hello,” he smiled, “I’m Uncle Sam.” The baby gaggled and Castiel beamed with pride. Sam then passed Bobby back over to Castiel, as he hugged Dean, and then Castiel, “I’m so happy for you guys. I know how much you’ve always wanted a family, Dean.” Both Dean and Castiel smiled as they looked at each other, as Sam offered, “Do you want me to get another room?”  
“I am fine with you staying,” Castiel said, “Dean?” Dean shrugged, and bent his head, “Well, it might be better if you go...” Sam picked up his duffle bag, and nodded in understanding, “Yeah, sure. You guys have fun!” and walked out of the room. Dean wondered whether he’d go to the nearest bar or the nearest library. Probably the nearest library. Sometimes he really did consider if he and Sam were related.  
Castiel looked at Dean, “Dean, you are aware that we are unable to copulate?”  
“’Course I know that. I just wanted to spend some time with you two. Y’know, now that we’re a family.”  
“Oh,” Castiel grins, and Dean can see immediately that he is practically _glowing_. He was an idiot for ever doubting that he loved Castiel, because he did, he truly did, with all his heart. It was pathetic that it took a messy, drunk one night stand and a baby to realise this, but he felt at least a little satisfied in reaching this conclusion. He took Bobby from Castiel’s arms, and walked over to the crib that was lying next to the bags that Castiel had brought. He kissed Bobby’s forehead, and then put him into the crib. Castiel joined him, and they watched as their son drifted off. Dean turned to face Castiel, and slipped his hands around Castiel’s waist. Castiel yelped slightly in alarm, at Dean’s sudden movement, but then relaxed into Dean’s arms, and kissed him, gingerly. Dean whispered, “I love you,” and closed his eyes, treasuring the moment. Castiel’s eyes lingered, cherishing Dean’s calmness, compared to the years of hardship he had suffered. When he finally closed his eyes, he whispered in response, “I love you too.”


End file.
